I'm Yours
by Ro-RoWeasley
Summary: "Jessica, may I have this dance?" One-shot inspired by I'm Yours - The Script. Becker needs Jess's comfort after a rough day and they both get more than they could have hoped for!


******I'M YOURS**

******Summary: ********"Jessica, may I have this dance?" ********  
******** Inspired by I'm Yours - The Script. Becker needs Jess's comfort after a rough day and they both get more than they could have hoped for!**

**__****[A/N: This one-shot is based on my favourite Script song; I was listening to it in my car today and this little one-shot sprung to mind. Becker being the emotionally retarded soldier, he would need something other than his own words to express his feelings for Jess. Enjoy!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval otherwise these two would have been a couple long ago! Neither do I own the song.**

* * *

**. . .**

Jess found Becker in the armoury, unsurprising as he always spent his time there when he wasn't hanging around the hub or out in the field with the team. She crept around the metal doorframe (well, as quietly as she could in her blue stilettos) and saw the soldier with his back to her, cleaning one of his guns. She hesitated slightly as she began to rethink her actions then mentally shook herself.

_I've got to help him. _She thought determinedly.

She hadn't taken two steps into the room when he said quietly. "What are you doing here, Jess?"

"I…I just wanted to check that you were alright." She stammered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

He didn't sound like himself, and he hadn't even turned around. Jess walked up to him, lacing her fingers together in front of her awkwardly.

"It was hard on all of us, Becker. We couldn't have done anything more. Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"Whatever Jess."

But Jess ignored his dismissal, determined to get through to him.

He'd lost seven men in the latest anomaly alert, the biggest loss at once since convergence nearly a year ago. Becker blamed himself, as usual, but there was no way they could have avoided the large pack of future predators which had charged through and torn apart any man in their way. Luckily the core team had made it back in one piece, but the back up team – including Becker's second in command Lieutenant James – had all been lost.

"Becker, future predators are lethal. You were lucky to make it back in one piece."

He put his gun down and turned to face her. His face wasn't his usual military mask; it was full of pain, guilt and grief. It broke Jess's heart to see him so vulnerable.

"I should have protected them. I'm their Commanding Officer and I…I sent them to their deaths. " There was a tremor in his voice that scared her. The loss had hit him hard and his guard was down. Jess had never seen him like this before and had to fight back tears.

Before she could stop herself she'd walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her. He in turn wrapped his around her waist and leaned into her embrace, his head on her midriff. She stroked a hand through his hair comfortingly until she felt a slight wetness through the fabric of her dress.

Becker was crying.

This time she couldn't stop her own tears flowing as they stayed together for who knew how long.

Eventually, Jess pulled back to look at him. Her heart nearly broke again at the sight of his red and swollen eyes. She cupped a hand to his cheek, brushing away a stray tear.

"Would you like to come to mine, for dinner? I can order in Chinese? I think you could do with some cheering up. You don't have to, but I mean if you-"

"Jess." Becker interrupted her rambling and nodded. "Thankyou."

**. . .  
**

"Make yourself comfortable. I've got plenty to drink, although no beer I'm afraid. But there's coffee and tea bags in the jars by the kettle, wine and cider in the fridge, even juice in the cupboard above the sink. Just help yourself." Jess said as she dumped her bag unceremoniously on the table and began shrugging off her coat.

"Actually, do you have any iPod speakers?"

Jess was slightly taken aback by the question. "Errm, yeah of course. On the counter over there." She pointed with a smile.

Becker plugged his iPod into her speakers on the spotless granite counter as Jess began raiding the cupboards for crockery for their meal.

A slow, soothing melody began and Jess did a double take. She'd never have pinned Becker for a Script fan...

He then walked back over to her and offered his hand.

"Jessica, may I have this dance?"

Jess involuntarily gasped, staring at Becker in what she hoped was awe and not disgust. She blinked several times before accepting his hand and letting him lead her over to the middle of the spacious lounge.

Not letting go of her hand, he placed his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer and Jess laid her head against his chest. Her heart was pounding and she knew Becker could feel it. He leant his chin on her head as they began to sway.

"Can you listen to the words? It explains everything better than I ever could."

Jess was confused but paid attention when Becker began to hum along.

_I listen close for I'm not smart  
__You wrap your thoughts in works of art,  
__And they're hanging on the walls of my heart…_

_I may not have the softest touch,  
__I may not say the words as such,  
__And though I may not look like much,  
__I'm yours._

Jess felt tears streaming down her face.  
Could this really be happening? She felt so secure in Becker's arms, it just felt so…right.

_And though my edges may be rough,  
__I never feel I'm quite enough,  
__It may not seem like very much,  
__But I'm yours._

She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of his aftershave, how long had she been dreaming about this?

_You healed these scars over time,  
__Embraced my soul,  
__You loved my mind.  
__You're the only angel in my life._

Jess smiled at the thought of finally breaking through his walls.

_The day news came my best friend died,  
__my knees went weak; you saw me cry.  
__Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes._

Jess squeezed his hand and he kissed the top of her head in return. Then when the chorus repeated she sang along quietly, while Becker continued to hum.

_I may not have the softest touch;  
__I may not say the words as such,  
__And though I may not look like much,  
__I'm yours._

_And though my edges may be rough;  
__I never feel I'm quite enough;  
__It may not seem like very much,  
__But I'm yours._

When the final lines began to play, Jess huddled in closer to Becker, not wanting to ever let him go. She loved him and Becker had finally showed her feelings were returned, something she'd feared would never happen.

_I may not have the softest touch;  
__I may not say the words as such,  
__I know I don't fit in that much,  
__But I'm yours._

They stayed swaying together even after the music stopped. Then Becker put his fingers to Jess's chin, lifting her head up to look at him. She gave him a brilliant smile, which he returned before slowly leaning in and kissing her gently.

When he pulled back he cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Jess. I'm all yours."

**. . .**


End file.
